


It's a social movement, quintessentially romantic [Concert Review]

by Anonymous



Category: Lorde (Musician)
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Melodrama, Meta, Nonfiction, Not RPF, Other, Reviews, actuallyautistic, author brings their biases as a lesbian, not fanfic, things that make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A journal/stream-of-consciousness concert review of the St. Paul show of the Melodrama tour
Collections: Anonymous, March Meta Matters Challenge





	It's a social movement, quintessentially romantic [Concert Review]

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm on anon because the location is kind of relevant but I'd rather keep my location anonymous)
> 
> I'm drafting this on AO3 _so close_ to exactly two years ago to the date

3/23/18

It is 11:45pm. March 23, 2018 and I have just come back from the Lorde concert.

The opening acts, Tove Styrke and Run the Jewels were amazing but I’ll save that for later.

Speaking of Tove Styrke, however, Lorde slowed down to talk about Prince and then invited Tove Styrke onstage to sing. It was Tove’s last night of the tour, and as she and Lorde had both mentioned, it was sad that she was leaving. She came onstage and with Lorde sang a song of hers - the name may come back to me.* I think the song was a love song and I think it was a little gay. And after Tove Styrke had left the stage, Lorde said, in passing, “isn’t she cute?”

It was all amazing and I know my hand will cramp before my mind runs out of images.

She “finished” with Royals and I was getting sad because I wasn’t sure if she would come back. The stage was empty but lit up and a man came to put the sound pad thing onstage. Then I remembered that she’d most likely play “Precious Metals.”

The encore was

Loveless

Precious Metals

Team

My thoughts are really not coherent right now and I think in images! Which is abnormal apparently?

I sort of don’t want to have a favorite part but Sober II blew me away as much as it did when I first saw it at Coachella.*

SHE PERFORMED YELLOW FLICKER BEAT and I hope there’s a video of that performance/a performance on youtube because I’ll need to watch it three times. Once to see Lorde performing, once to watch the dancer and the tank! (I love the tank) _tipping_ in the air and it was great with the symbolism of “I’m locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me,” and then once more. The third time I would watch the background video because the background video was of Lorde, perhaps doing something to a car and she had murder in her eyes. But it was a lot to watch.

It’s not exactly something I would complain about, but the show had a lot going on despite being minimalist. There were the dancers, and Lorde herself, where you could watch close-up video on the sides of the stage or watch her actual tiny self move around. There was the drummer and sometimes background visuals. There was the tank! Rising up during Buzzcut Season (?) after Magnets when I thought if there were to be a tank it would rise. Like I said the tank went in the air and tilted during Yellow Flicker Beat. During one of the songs towards the end the tank was in the air and the dancers climbed into it while she was singing.

I’ll find reviews and hopefully find the setlist soon.

ALSO it was Ella’s first time in St. Paul!

I’m going 2 shower now and hopefully I’ll have more energy to write later this morning (!) but after the shower I doubt it.

There was … [a poem or something](https://archive.md/7KKPu) that flashed on the screens towards the end of the show. It started with “this is a social revolution” and ended with something about an army of children.

3/24/18

Now I’m in the hours of the day where you’re supposed to be awake,

Towards the beginning of the set Lorde asked people to cheer if they were from St. Paul. Then she asked, out of curiosity, how many were from Minneapolis. The Minneapolis cheers were louder. “I like to know these things,’ Lorde said.

She said that she was on tour and that she could be wrong, but that someone had told her it was Friday. (It was, and people cheered.) She said that since she’s touring she plays shows on Mondays and Tuesdays (and etc.) but that Friday shows are the best.

…

It’s been 24 hours since the Lorde concert (ended) and I’m still fucked up by it. 100% in a good way.

  
It was weird when Lorde did a costume change in dim lighting and projected onto the video screens. The Star Tribune reviewer likened it to how she bares her soul in darkness, but also noted it was a little strange.

…

Tove Styrke liked a tweet on twitter saying “I want @lorde and @tovestryke to get married” and she also retweeted it with the caption “yeah I kinda want this too” Then today LORDE replied to the tweet, saying “I’m down.”

And then Tove Styrke replied w/ a pic of herself in a wedding dress.

**Author's Note:**

> * _not_ Tove Styrke's song lol. Hang With Me by Robyn
> 
> http://www.startribune.com/lorde-salutes-his-royal-badness-in-st-paul-show/477811563/
> 
> https://orvillepecks.tumblr.com/post/177525592368/its-a-social-movement-quintessentially-romantic/https://archive.md/7KKPu
> 
> https://twitter.com/tovestyrke/status/977802732374339584/https://archive.md/HQeej


End file.
